Samuel Roth
He is dead , rip sam roth rest in peace- saniha loran Samuel Kerr Roth (known as Sam, Ringo by Cole St. Clair, and''' Romulus''' by Isabel Culpeper) is a werewolf and Grace Brisbane's boyfriend. He is also one of the main protagonists of the series. Biography Sam is the only son of Gregory and Annette Roth and resided in Duluth, Minnesota. He was purposely bitten by Beck and Paul when he was seven years old. Soon after the bite he became really sick and began to shift back and forth in uncontrollable fits while his parents looked on in horror. Thinking they were saving their son, Sam's parents attempted to kill him; holding him down in the bathtub, counting down from three before cutting his wrists with razors. Annette and Gregory were arrested and were serving life sentences in prison. Beck adopted Sam after acting as his lawyer. When Grace was almost killed by the wolves at age 11, Sam saved her by shifting into a wolf and he carried her home. Grace called him her wolf after that and watched Sam not knowing he was part human. Hunters lead an illegal hunt in Boundary Woods to avenge Jack Culpeper's "death", and Grace found Sam on her back porch, knowing it was "him" and they started a relationship. Soon they discovered that injecting meningitis into a werewolf's system might stop the shifting. The reason they thought this was because these werewolves changed wolf in the cold, and human in the heat, this cycle keeps going until one day, they stop shifting forever. Sam and Jack volunteered to be test subjects. Jack died, but Sam survived when only half a vile was shot into his blood stream. Sam didn't shift again until Cole St. Clair injected him with a solution to force him to shift in Forever, so that he could lead the wolves to the Koenig's peninsula and escape being killed by Tom Culpeper. Personality Samuel K. Roth was quiet, sensitive, and deeply scarred by his past. Even though his past was horrid, Grace Brisbane (his girlfriend) helps him through the flashbacks to the best of her ability. He has a knack for writing, reading German poetry (Rilke) and playing music and is quite protective when it comes to Grace's safety. Appearance Sam is tall, lanky, and had a nose that "no girl could pull off". He has ruffled mop of black hair and yellow eyes flecked with different shades. He is considered very handsome by Grace, and described to look like a yellow-eyed John Lennon by Cole. As a wolf, he was a large and long-legged with stormy gray fur and his same yellow eyes. Trivia *The most mentioned song that Sam wrote is called "Summer Girl." I fell for her in summer, my lovely summer girl, From summer she is made, my lovely summer girl, I’d love to spend a winter with my lovely summer girl, But I’m never warm enough for my lovely summer girl, It’s summer when she smiles, I’m laughing like a child, It’s the summer of our lives; we’ll contain it for a while She holds the heat, the breeze of summer in the circle of her hand I’d be happy with this summer if it’s all we ever had. **The lyrics were made into a real song and recorded by Jonas and Plunkett, and another by Sulaiman Azimi. **Because, of Sams eye color, lots of people think that he wears contacts. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves